


Be Patient

by Hermaline75



Series: Playing nice (or naughty) [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Cages, Human AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's had Thor all locked up for longer than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Patient

**Author's Note:**

> More of the world where Loki is a professional club dom and Thor is new to the whole scene but excited to learn.
> 
> (When the WIPs won't behave, write other WIPs.)

"I can't..."

"Of course you can. You've done it before."

"Not like this. I feel like I'm gonna burst..."

Loki sighed gently into the phone.

"Do you want to use your word?"

Sudden quiet, only disrupted by the soft sound of Thor shifting uncomfortably.

"No..." he said eventually. "I just want it off..."

"I'll take it off in the morning. You know that. And I'll reward you for being so good for me."

He let the promise hang in the air, letting Thor imagine whatever he wanted. He'd probably get it as well.

"OK. But hurry. Don't go home after work, please. I'll still be up. Awake, not... you know, up. Obviously. Please!"

"You know we don't close till two, right?"

"I don't care. I need you."

Loki rolled his eyes and hung up like his heart wasn't doing happy things at hearing that. He was busy, really shouldn't have taken the call in the first place, but it had added something a little different, walking off the stage mid-session and tagging Jane in to take over. It gave him a real air of power, that he could be entirely focused one minute and entirely indifferent the next. Still, it was a little unprofessional and he made sure his phone was definitely off before stepping back through the crowd.

Jane was murmuring sweetly into the ear of his current client, an imposing man clearly at least a foot taller than her, who was trembling and nodding desperately, leaning into where she stroked his bald head. It was about all he could move, blindfolded and strapped down on one of their padded benches.

"Has he been behaving himself?" Loki asked, loud enough that the voyeurs could hear.

"He's been very good. Counted so well."

"Then what shall we do with him now?"

She made a big show of thinking about it while the man squirmed.

\--

Thor was a force of nature, that's all Loki could really say about him. He'd not so much entered his life as burst into it. In a good way though.

They'd even gone on dates, proper dates with dinner and movies and all the stuff you were supposed to do, just with an underlying frisson. Dating and kissing were all from Thor's world; restraints and toys were all from Loki's.

And it wasn't that he didn't trust Thor with the more... Well, not violent but physical aspects of the lifestyle, it's just that subtle and above all lengthy domination excited him more. Most of what he did with Thor were things he would never do at work. Work was all booked half hour sessions of whipping and crops with aftercare included, helping people let go of all their worldly troubles and being paid for it. Home was whole days of play and then days of snuggly recovery. It was more of an event.

And of course they had vanilla sex too and that was just as much fun. Thor was all about closeness and sensuality, petting and holding and cuddles.

Emotionally... Well, honestly he wasn't quite sure where they stood. They liked each other, sure, but... Work in progress. Just how serious they were was still a big question mark. Loki was exclusive but that was more personal preference and lack of opportunity than because of any discussion.

If he was honest, he was scared to bring it up. He didn't want to scare Thor off. Which was _ridiculous._ He whipped people for a living. A little chat about monogamy was nothing compared to that.

He was still scared.

He'd bought the cage specifically for Thor, producing it at the start of one of their dates just as a test.

"What is it?" Thor had asked, eyes lighting up at the realisation that Loki had brought equipment with him.

"It's a cock cage. Sort of a chastity device. I want you to wear it through the film."

He'd looked at it doubtfully. Loki had picked it very carefully, lightweight silicon to match his own that he wore at work, vented to prevent unpleasant clammy feelings and so that it could be worn for days at a time without compromising on hygiene.

"More a tube than a cage. Does it vibrate or something?"

"No. It just holds you very still. The ring locks into place around your balls and it just stays there. And then you can't get hard, no matter how badly you want to."

Thor had laughed.

"I'm not sure I'm going to have that kind of reaction to car chases, even if they are cool."

"Mmm, but maybe I'll want to whisper secrets to you in the back row..."

That had done it, Thor throwing his jeans down for Loki's clinical touch as he carefully clicked everything into place, locking it with a tiny key on a long chain that he could wear around his neck.

Thor had done some lunges afterwards, making sure it was comfortable and invisible. Loki knew how it felt. Short-term, as long as you weren't hot, you'd forget it was even there.

Of course, he had every intention of getting Thor very hot indeed.

\--

The client cried out as Jane finally removed his cock ring and brought him off by hand, his usual domme coming to help remove the restraints and cradle him, kissing him gently and telling him how good he'd been, how pleased she was that he'd done that for her. They were regulars, normally coming to rent a playroom or to let people watch them but as a treat they'd bought a session with Loki. Possibly his birthday. Getting Jane as well was the equivalent of sprinkles on ice cream.

They were just living tools she'd used on him, which meant aftercare was her responsibility and Loki had a little time before his next customer was due.

"Was that your boyfriend calling?" Jane asked.

"My what?"

"Sorry, your... You know, your home sub."

Loki snorted.

"It was Thor, yes. I've had him wearing a cage for three days."

"Ah. Poor thing. You are dreadfully cruel, you know."

She had to be joking. He was a kitten next to her.

"I built him up to it."

\--

He had. That first night in the cinema had been gentle. He'd hardly teased Thor at all until well after the film's halfway point. He'd guessed the excuse for a twist so it didn't have much to offer him. This would be more fun.

He'd laid a hand carefully but firmly on Thor's thigh, not moving, but resting. After a minute or two, he'd slid it round a little, making his legs part just slightly, and stroked the more sensitive skin there. Thor let out a little noise, not quite a grunt. He wouldn't be able to get so much as half hard. Already feeling it? Bad boy.

Loki had walked his fingers up and up, brushing over his crotch and to his stomach, feeling it moving as he panted, and smiled as he leant across to whisper.

"Making its presence felt?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I want you desperate for me. All the way home, I want you to ache for it and then when we're there, I want you to beg. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can, just... Shit, stop touching me, fuck..."

"Aw... It is all too much? Can you not handle it?"

Bait for his pride.

"I can handle it. I will."

He had, all the way home, leaping on Loki the moment the door was closed and not so much begging as demanding to be set free.

The intensity of the ensuing sex and climax had convinced Thor that the cage could be fun. But maybe three days was a long time to go without an orgasm for someone of his libido.

\--

He was distracted, he knew it. His mind kept drifting back to Thor waiting, in his bed or on the couch, feeling all tight and heavy... How he was already begging.

He couldn't wait to be there with him to reward him for being so patient.

None of the clients seemed to notice and by the time he was done and changing into his 'civilian' clothes, he was possibly as pent up as Thor was.

Well... insofar as that was possible. Thor had quite the appetite.

\--

"Three days," he'd said. "That's all."

Thor had rubbed his chin, morning stubble there.

"A full 72 hours? That's a long time."

"Today counts as the first day. So really you're ten hours done already. Please. You'd be so good for me, so patient and then you'd be rewarded handsomely..."

That had done it. Thor had shrugged in his carefree way and said it could be fun.

"I'll need to get off first though. Make the beginning easier."

And Loki had grinned at him and slid down his body to treat him to his most deluxe blow job, all big eyes and deep throat, lovingly clicking the cage into place and kissing him afterwards.

He'd called on the second morning, naked and stroking his cock, trying to hide that activity from his voice.

"How are you holding up?"

"It's... intense. I use orgasms as stress relief so this is playing havoc with my schedule. But I keep telling myself that the reward will make up for it."

"Mmm, and what do you want to do for stress relief when the time comes?"

"Oh, no, no, we are not having phone sex while I can't get hard."

"It was a genuine question!"

"I'm sure it was, but still... You're an evil genius."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But seriously, even your voice is making me ache a little. That's how dangerous you are. And I have work this afternoon so I need to go take a cold shower. Take the edge off."

Loki had stopped teasing and let him go, coming over thoughts of how much fun they would have when the three days were up.

\--

He texted, just in case Thor was asleep, but got a very enthusiastic response.

Still, it wouldn't do to rush, so he 'borrowed' a little lube from work and opened himself up. He'd be ready when he arrived. So ready.

Fortunately it wasn't a long drive to Thor's place, not long enough for him to soak through to his jeans, and then he was in and running up the stairs and into Thor's arms, the intensity of his need thrilling him.

Thor's lips were on his, little desperate noises escaping them, his hands groping and trying to find the key.

Ah-ah, none of that...

Loki dragged his mouth away and growled into Thor's ear.

"You want out?"

"Please... Fuck, please, take it off, I need it..."

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed. And stay still."

Thor's clothes hit the floor in seconds while Loki took his time, looking his fill. Thor's poor cock was held flaccid, his balls looking heavy even after just three days.

He almost considered going without a condom just for the feeling of being left leaking with all that come, but no. They weren't at the stage of exchanging medical histories.

"Stay still now."

He stripped slowly, inch by inch, Thor's panting and whining frowning ever louder. He was holding on to the headboard, arm muscles straining.

Loki shoved down his jeans and turned, bending right over to show off where he was slick and Thor moaned. Reaching between his own legs to pump a finger in and out had him sobbing.

"You want it? You want to shove your cock in my little hole, Thor? Want to fuck me?"

"Please! Please, please, I'll do anything you want, just let me..."

"Keep your arms there."

He found the scarf, imitation cashmere, that they'd used before and straddled Thor's chest to lace his wrists together before leaning down for a breathless kiss.

"Alright. I'm going to get a condom and them I'll undo the cage and I'm going to ride you. If you come before me, then you can suck my cock. How's that sound?"

"Like the best thing ever."

He took the time to borrow a little of Thor's lube from his drawer, both for safety and to prolong the anticipation, before he climbed onto the bed, condom in hand.

As promised, he undid the cage quickly, Thor moaning in relief and growing hard immediately.

"There now. Is that better?"

"Please..."

"I know what you need."

Loki carefully opened the condom and rolled it onto Thor's already leaking cock, pulling himself up to just above it.

"Ask me one more time."

"Please, Loki. Please, give it to me, let me..."

It would do. Loki lowered himself gently, making Thor's whole body ripple with pleasure, and set a fast pace as soon as he felt ready.

"You've been so good for me," he said, voice shaking with his motions. "So patient. I'm so proud of you. Come on, take your reward."

Thor seemed beyond words, somehow managing to thrust upwards despite his relative lack of leverage, his eyes burning with desire.

Loki wasn't even trying to chase his own pleasure, though he was finding it easily, moaning helplessly as he rode Thor hard. He was using his body to reward him. Any pleasure he felt along the way was just a bonus.

And of course, gave him more tools to heighten the situation even further.

"Ah... Ah, Thor, yes. Mmm, yeah, just like that. Oh, so hard... Throbbing so deep, filling me up so well. I can't wait to see you come..."

He didn't have long to wait. Thor threw his head back, crying out, his hips trying to slam upwards as he spilled and spilled, moaning out with each additional twitch and spurt, collasping panting when he was done.

"There now," Loki said breathless. "Wasn't that nice?"

"Uh-huh... Hah... Come here. Come here, let me suck you off."

Loki crawled carefully up his body.

"Just open your mouth, baby. Just let me come down your throat."

It wasn't a good angle, but Thor looked up at him adoringly while sucking on the head of his cock, Loki stroking the rest.

As an afterthought, he untied the scarf and guided Thor's fingers behind him.

"Finger me, nice and deep. Yeah, like that."

Oh, the night he'd discovered this skill of Thor's... How many times had he come with those thick digits stretching him? He'd been tempted to try to sleep with them buried inside.

"Mmm... Ah, fuck, I'm gonna come. You ready?"

Thor made a positive noise, sucking harder until Loki moaned and spilled, moving down Thor's body to hold and kiss him.

"Well done," he said gently. "You did so well. So patient."

"Thanks. Knackered now, though. Just cuddles for aftercare, I think."

Loki stroked his sleepy face.

"I hope I didn't upset any of your plans this week," he said.

"Like what?"

"Well... You know, if you were seeing... someone else."

Thor opened his eyes, looking at him properly.

"There's no-one else. Do you have someone else?"

"Just work."

"That doesn't count. I don't... I didn't want to pressure you, but..."

"No, I... I didn't want to pressure you either."

Thor laughed.

"Alright, no pressure. Just me and you. Unless you ever want to double dom me with a friend or something."

Now that was an idea. Loki kissed him gently before moving, taking off the condom to dump it in the bin, getting a facecloth from the bathroom to clean him up a little.

Exclusive. The thought still made him a little excited. So much so that he rummaged in his coat for a moment, finding something he kept for special occasions in an inner pocket.

"You were in the bathroom a while," Thor murmured as he came back. "You OK?"

"Are you working tomorrow?" Loki asked instead.

"Afternoon shift."

"Good. Just plugged myself up, nice and open for the morning."

Thor made an interested noise before snuggling close to him, one hand drifting down to feel the smooth base of the plug.

"A little fresh lube and you can slid right in..."

"Stop... I need to sleep. I'll fuck you nice and hard in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Three days' worth."

Wrapped up in Thor's arms, he could happily wait for that. A little patience for a lot of reward.


End file.
